


Take Care of My Glass Heart

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Art, AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Literally just fluffy weirdos, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya really wants to make something in an art class for Asahi  so he can win the ace's glass heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of My Glass Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy Asanoya for you. My cat consistently ran over my keyboard and blocked the screen while writing so apologies for any typos I missed. (Why must you do this Stella??) Anyways, Hope you have a nice dayand enjoy some asanoya! -Cat

"Noya you sure you want to take this class?" Suga asked, chucking to himself as they walked. 

"Yeah, I have an idea but I don't have any supplies or skills. So this class is the only way." Noya nodded determinedly. The libero had a brilliant scheme to win someone's heart and he refused to let go of it.

"Okay..." Suga raised an eyebrow, "So why the sudden interest in coming to my art class....it has to be for someone. Who is it?" 

Noya looks away quickly and tried to cover his blush. "No one. Just for myself." 

"Yeah, like I buy that. Tell me please? I swear I won't tell." Suga pouted, intentionally slowing his pace slightly so that he had more time to get the truth out of Noya. The second there were other people around Noya won't talk at all.

"Humph." Was the only reply Suga got. 

"Okay well, what's your brilliant idea?" 

Noya lit up, if there was anything he likes talking about, it was ideas and theories of his own wacky design, "It'll be like glass and wire and I'll bend it around and then I'll wedge the colored glass in between the wire! And it'll be this cool sculpture thing!" 

Suga laughed, "You've never done sculpture in your life! How do you plan on pulling this off?" 

Noya's brow furrowed and he got really serious, "I'll practice. I'll do the project a few times and until I get it perfect!" 

Suga's eyebrows shot up again, "Alright man, live you dreams."

"I will!" Noya replied with a wicked grin.

The two friends walked into class and Noya was hit with the rather abrasive scent of acrylic paints, ceramic glaze and Modge Podge. 

Noya crinkled his nose. 

"What is it?" Suga looked at him quizzically. 

"Do you not smell that?" 

"You get used to it!" A new voice announced. A lady with blue hair smiled, "Who's your friend, Suga?" 

"Em! This is Noya, he wants to start the class." Suga grinned. 

She turned to Noya, shook his hand and said, "Hi! Call me Em. I run this place, here for a one time class, or planning to be a regular?" 

"I've got a project I want to go but I have no supplies or skills." Noya nodded with a confident grin. 

"Oh! Fun! Take a seat, I'll give you the basic idea of the class, we'll meet as a class then break into groups according to classes." She turned to Suga and said, "Give him a quick summary of how this place works and I'll be over in a few minutes to discuss the project, Ok?" Suga nodded. 

"C'mon let's sit." 

Noya had a chance to look around for the first time. The walls were covered in murals of varying styles and colors. Cabinets lined the walls and there were three sinks against the back wall. Some cabinets were opened, some closed, some half open with supplies sticking out of them. Students were constantly opening and closing drawers, none labeled, and how anyone could figure out where what they needed was beyond Noya's comprehension. 

"So...what is this place exactly? Like I know it's a studio, but...?"

Suga laughed and replied, "Em is an art professor at the local college, but this is her private studio. She teaches, then after comes back here. This is her private studio, but she opens it up to everyone else for a pretty minimal fee, just enough for supplies really. She even covers some of the costs herself. And she's got an agreement with the college so if you take enough hours of this class you can get credit for it!" 

Noya nodded, "Oh okay, that's actually pretty cool." 

Em stood on a chair at the front of the class and the entire class quieted and took their seats. Maybe 30 student in all. 

"Hello everyone! We've got a newbie today, so be kind. Pottery students, potters wheel number 4 isn't working so someone can glaze today. Painters, I finally got you all some new canvases. Everyone else, you know what to do, if you finish your assignment come talk to me. Alright everyone, get to it!" Em said cheerfully. She got down from the chair and headed over towards Suga and Noya and sat down at their table. 

"Okay. So, I was told you have some sort of maniacal plan, so tell me all 'bout it!" 

Noya nodded seriously, "I want to make a sculpture of a glass heart." 

"Like the shape? Or like the organ?"

"I, don't...I don't know." Noya's brow furrowed. 

"Okay, so then what's the purpose of this project, that might help you decide." 

Suga grinned mischievously, "it's for a boyyyyyy." 

Em's eyebrows shot up, "Ohhh I see, so like the shape. That'll probably be easier to make too." 

Noya blushed a little and glared at Suga who just rolled his eyes in amusement. 

"So what materials do you want to use?" 

"Glass." 

"Well, yes, I assumed that when you said 'glass heart', but if you've never blown glass before that's be quite an ambitious project, and we don't have the supplies for that here." Em explained, "So it can't just be glass, sorry kid." 

"That's fine, I was thinking of wire and glass anyways." Noya said, uncertainly, "would that be possible?" 

Em considered it for a moment, and then replied, "Yeah, I think so, we have glass cutters and a kiln here, so you could even melt glass together to get certain patterns or things for the heart." Then she turned to Suga, "By the way, Suga, you should really finish up your painting, those oils take forever to dry and I was thinking you ought to submit it for the upcoming competition." 

Suga's face lit up, "Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, you've got another two weeks before the submission deadline." Em smiled reassuringly, "so you really ought to get to work kid." 

Suga nodded and went to one of the cabinets, came back with arms full of oil paints and then ran back some where to get a canvas. 

"Okay, Noya, I'll show you where the supplies are." Em stood up and showed him all the supplies and then taught him how to properly cut glass without shattering a whole sheet and how to use the wire tools most effectively. "Okay, now, get to work, and ask me, Suga or pretty much anyone in the room of you need any help. The pottery kids usually know something about glass and wire sculpture so they'd be your best bet in a pinch." 

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Noya nodded and immediately got to work. 

Suga sat back down next to him, and started painting. 

"That smells awful." Noya muttered. 

"Yeah, at least it's not charcoal fixative, that stuff's the worst." Suga rolled his eyes. 

Noya nodded and was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of class, totally focused on his project. 

Em stood up on a chair again and announced, "Ten minute warning, start cleaning if you're a potter or an oil painter. Everyone else can work for another five minutes and then clean up." 

Suga started cleaning up and when class was finished the two went home. Noya ridiculously excited, despite the fact that his fingers were hurting like all hell from trying to get the wire to bend the way he wanted it. M told him the tools were easier on his fingers but they were harder to get used to using, so for the basic shape he was just going to use his hands.

 

(The next morning at volleyball practice) 

Noya was ridiculously tired, as he couldn't sleep since his mind was just spinning around and around with new ideas on how to structure the wire and how to get the glass to stay and so on and so forth. 

"Noya, you okay?" Asahi asked, a little concerned about his friend's dazed demeanor. 

Noya snapped back into the real world, "Huh? Yeah, totally!"

"You sure? Don't push yourself too hard okay?" 

Noya just grinned at Asahi, "Don't worry, I'm feeling great!" And he ran back up into the court. 

Asahi's forehead scrunched up a little in worry but ultimately following after his friend. 

"Noya-senpai what happened to your fingers? They're all red!" Hinata asked. 

"What? Oh yeah, it's nothing." Noya waved it off. 

Asahi's forehead scrunched up again. 

"Hey, hey don't look like that!" Noya said poking Asahi's forehead, "stop your wording you glass-hearted-giant." 

Suga turned abruptly to stare at them. Oh. That makes sense now. Noya's art project. 

He made eye contact with the libero and the most mischievous grin appeared on Suga's face. (And an appropriately panicked one on Noya's.) Suga shook his head to say he wouldn't tell Asahi, and Noya's panic decreased enough to be hidden. 

Asahi looked suspiciously from Suga to Noya. 

Suga just smiled and walked over, "Why so worried Asahi? Noya's a tough cookie!" 

Asahi, "I just don't understand what he could be doing that'd make just his fingers hurt, maybe he should see a nurse..." 

"Hm? Nah, he's just taking an art class with me, and the wire he's using for a sculpture is hard to bend so that why his fingers are hurting." Suga explained. Noya's eyes were wide in panic, about to frantically explain when Asahi interrupted him. 

"Oh! That's cool, Noya." He turned his brown eyes to look back at Noya, "I didn't know you liked art." 

"Uh, well I do. I like yo--ART, now." He tried to recover as best he could. 

Asahi's lips turned up in a smiled, "You like yogurt?" 

"Hey! No fair, you're not allowed to tease me." Noya said, mouth agape. 

Asahi's face flushed a little, and he protested, "I--you...tease me all the time." 

Noya's face reddened, and he nearly replied with something stupid, but Yamaguchi laughed and called from across the room. "Yeah, but Noya only teases the people he likes, just like Tsukki!" 

(Tsukki grunted in discontent at this, and reminded Yama that he didn't like anyone, to which Yama cheerfully replied that Tsukki only pretended he didn't like people or he wouldn't play volleyball or go on dates with him. Tsukki shut up at that point.) 

Suga nodded, "Yeah, Noya's just got a weird personality." 

"Hey!" 

"It's true." 

Daichi called from the other side of the gym, "Hey, Slackers! Finish cleaning up,  
and I swear, if I get another note about one of you being late to class because of practice I swear I'll make you run for all of next practice!" 

Hinata ran to Suga and asked with puppy dog eyes, "Suga! You have to calm him down!" 

"You need to stop being late to class, the vice principal is really getting on him about it." Suga replied firmly. 

"Please? Daichi's scaring me!" Hinata begged. 

Suga sighed, tried to hide his small smile and went off to go de-stressify Daichi. (Probably kissing or some shit, who knows. But they were definitely late for class. And since Captain was late himself, baby crow was exempt from running.) 

"C'mon, Asahi, walk me to class!" Noya grinned, and pulled him along. While he wasn't entirely sure why he was being so borderline flirty with Asahi, since he'd been trying hide it recently so that he can ask him out perfectly with the glass heart he's making. Asahi always liked art, and before he started volleyball, he was an art club member. Now he just did art on his own, at home, which Noya got the impression that Asahi preferred. But....Noya wanted to make something that would mean something to Asahi. Noya'd never been good at art, but Asahi would reluctantly show him his art if Noya pestered him enough. He got excited even thinking about it, but also scared because....what if Asahi didn't say yes. He shook his head violently to dispel those thoughts. Asahi just looked at him in confusion, but rolled with it as usual. He'd find out what was on Noya's mind eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a tumblr (also run by my friend Crow) if you feel like checking out a stupid, fluffy-happy haikyuu shipping blog. http://nice-receive-hinata.tumblr.com/


End file.
